My Guardian Angel Totoro
by NekoCupcakes15
Summary: What if My Neighbour Totoro had ended differently? The way the theory goes like? As told in this short, yet sweet story. One shot. Based on the My Neighbour Totoro theory. Warning: Character death


_"Where are they?"_ Mei thought to herself as she ran up the path. She had just told off a hungry goat with some of the sharpest teeth she'd ever seen when it tried to take her corn. She would defend the corn no matter what. Her mom needed the corn. It would make her feel better, wouldn't it? Mei wanted her mother to come home as soon as possible so she could see the new house, play with her and Satsuki, and maybe even show her Totoro. It bugged her not knowing how her mom was, and getting that hologram was just too much. Mei knew grandma wanted her to stay with her while Satsuki and Kanta went to go call her dad, but she didn't care. She had to know how her mom was doing. She had lost Satsuki and Kanta while following them when she tripped, but Mei needed to find them. She had been to Kanta's house before when she and Satsuki returned his umbrella to him, but didn't know the way 100%. Maybe it would have been better if she stayed with grandma.

_No!" _Mei thought, taking that back. _"I want to be sure mommy's okay. If Satsuki knows, I get to know too!"_

As she ran in the opposite direction of the goat, something caught her eye. It was Satsuki and Kanta! She had found them! Hope came across her as she assumed Satsuki knew about their mother's condition. She caught up to her sister and started walking by her side. The hope Mei had was sort of crushed when she saw the look on Satsuki's face. She knew this look. It wasn't a good one. And if there was one thing Mei hated more than anything in the world it was seeing her sister upset like this. She wondered if she should ask what was wrong until Satsuki spoke up.

"Mei."she sighed, "I've got some bad news."

Mei was right. Something was wrong. Her sister sulking could only mean that. Her hope was soon flattened and torn to pieces after Satsuki said that. Was it about their mom? Had she gotten worse? Or, more importantly, was she dead? Mei pushed those thoughts away. She had to have the tiniest shred of hope. The doctors did say she was getting better, after all. Maybe the news wasn't that bad. She braced herself for whatever Satsuki was about to tell her.

"The doctor said mom's not feeling well, so she doesn't get to come home this weekend."

Mei clutched the corn she was carrying in her arms even tighter. So she had gotten worse. And she couldn't come home yet. But why? Hadn't she been getting better? What made her so sick again? It wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen to their mom, of all people? They would be forced to be apart from her even longer just because of the stupid sickness and doctors!

"No fair!" Mei complained.

Satsuki and Kenta stopped walking to turn and face Mei. Satsuki's eyes were now looking directly into her sister's. Satsuki knew this was hard for Mei the most, being only four years old and like all young children, naive. But she didn't think Mei should be complaining about what's fair and what's not. She needed to learn that life's not fair, regardless of wether she liked it or not. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to Mei, so she came up with the easiest thing she could think of.

"It can't be helped, Mei. What if she came home and it made her even worse?"

"It's not fair!" Mei pouted back.

Satsuki was getting really impatient at this point, but she still remained calm and tried to tell Mei to be patient.

"Mei, we'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Nooooo!" Was Mei's only response, and she almost screamed it.

Satsuki was more than a little annoyed now, so she decided she would ask her sister a terrible question so she understood why their mom can't come home just yet, even if it did sound harsh and awful, but it was just the truth that she wanted to get through Mei's head.

"Do you want her to die, Mei?! Is that what you want?!"

"Nooooooooooo!" Mei yelled, on the verge of tears.

That was it. Something inside of Satsuki snapped. She was sick of her sister being so selfish, whining and complaining, being difficult, and acting as though what she wants is more important than her mother's life. What she was going to shout at Mei would be the icing on the cake.

"You're such a baby! Just grow up!"

She ran the other way without so much as a glance back, leaving Mei hurt and Kanta in shock. Kanta looked at Satsuki, then at Mei. He could see tears forming in the little girl's eyes, then starting to run down her cheeks. He actually felt sorry for the girls. He honestly didn't know what to say to Mei, but then again, he had never actually had a proper talk with the two. But he could tell by what he had just seen that things were not going well for them. He turned to Mei and finally said:

"C'mon Mei."  
That's when Mei broke down crying.

Kanta could make out the words "She's so mean!" Between Mei's sobbing  
He watched as she walked past him continuing to bawl uncontrollably, and trailed behind her. Neither of them said another word.

_"Maybe I should have said something else." _Kanta thought.

Satsuki was awakened to the sound of her grandmother's voice. It was time to help with the laundry. Her grandmother tried to tell her everything was going to be okay as she was washing, but knew something was up because she wasn't getting a response from Satsuki whenever she tried to talk to her.

"The doctors said she'll be fine. She should be home next Saturday."

her grandmother told her. But Satsuki doubted that. That's what they always said, yet her mom just became even worse each time.

"This is just like last time." Satsuki finally responded to her grandmother. "The doctors said she'd be fine, that she'd be home in a few days."

Satsuki knew that her mom was not in good shape. It hurt her knowing the truth, but she knew that her mom would probably never be able to see their new home. Worst, she and Mei would probably not get to see her again, even just to say goodbye to her. It was a terrible thought, but unfortunately, that's what it would most likely come to. Satsuki could feel tears come to her eyes.

"Granny, what'll we do if she dies?!" She cried.

Her grandmother got a shocked expression on her face "Satsuki!" was all she managed to say.

"Maybe she's dead already!" Satsuki broke down bawling much like Mei had done earlier. Her grandmother tried to comfort her.

"Don't say that sweetheart. How could she ever leave such sweet girls like you?" She then hugged Her granddaughter.

While this was going on, Mei was watching from afar. As much as she didn't like seeing her sister like this, she was still mad at her for what she had said to her earlier. Of course she didn't want her mom to die! How could Satsuki even think something like that?! She just wanted to see her again after so long. She still held onto the corn that her mom needed and continued to watch her grandmother comfort her sister. She could hear the sound of Satsuki's sobbing and her grandmother's "don't cry" coming from the water pump. That's when Mei got an idea. She would go see her mom herself. She would take the corn to her so she could get better, and she didn't need anyone's help. If mom couldn't come to them, she would go to her. She could go and be back before anyone noticed. She put her sandals on, and prepared for the long trip to the hospital. She had driven there with Satsuki and her dad before, so she was sure she could get there no problem. She ran across the field, through the tunnel on the other side of the field, and down the road, on her way to the hospital. She would make mom get better, than she could come home, and they could all be a family again, and the forest spirits could be part of it. She was determined to get there safe and sound. Nothing would happen to her, nothing...

It had been about half an hour since Satsuki and her grandmother last saw Mei, who didn't come for dinner, which was odd, because Mei would be the last one to miss a meal. They decided it was best to go out and look for her.

"Mei!" Grandmother called. No answer.

"Mei!" Satsuki called. Still no answer.

Satsuki was beginning to get worried. "Where would she be?" She thought as she stood on top of the hill. She ran down to check the forest. She would keep calling her sister's name, but there would never be any response. After looking at the bus stop, and still not finding her, she headed back to the house, hoping Mei might be there. _"She probably just went for a walk." _Satsuki thought. She could understand Mei needing some time alone after what happened earlier. She met her grandmother at the front of the house.

"She come back yet?" She asked.

Satsuki shook her head.

"She wasn't at the bus stop?"

"No." Satsuki answered.

"Let's think, do you know anywhere else she might have gone?"

Satsuki couldn't think of anywhere else Mei would be. There weren't many places around the neighbourhood for a little four-year-old to go. Unless, of course, she ran away. Which is very well what might of happened after what Satsuki said to her. Satsuki felt a pang of guilt.

"I yelled at her this morning." she sighed. "She wanted mom to come home."

Then it hit her. What if Mei was attempting to go to the hospital all by herself? She had no idea Mei wanted to see her mom that badly.

"Granny, I bet she went to see mom at the hospital!"

This obviously left her grandmother just as stunned, if not, more stunned than Satsuki was.

"You think she tried to walk the hospital?! Why that's a three hour walk even for grown-ups!"

"I'll go look!" Satsuki started her search right away, before it got dark and Mei got to far up the road. She didn't seem to notice Kanta carrying water, because she zipped right past him, leaving the boy open-mouthed and wide-eyed. He stared at her, wondering why she was in such a hurry.

"Kanta, hurry! Run home and get your father" he heard the voice of an old lady, and knew it was the girl's grandmother. "Mei's disappeared and we need all the help we can get!" Kanta didn't hesitate or try to object like he usually would. Instead he did exactly as he was told. He was concerned for Mei, no doubt about that. Even if he thought her older sister was a little wierd, he didn't want anything bad to happen to someone who didn't deserve it.

Satsuki ran down the road, as fast as her legs could carry her, not stopping for anything, She didn't care how tired she got, she pushed herself to keep going. She had to find her sister before something happened. She deeply regretted the things she had said earlier. It was bad enough knowing her mom was probably going to die, but to lose her little sister too.

_"This is all my fault." _she thought as she kept running. _"I shouldn't have_ _yelled at her."_

She didn't mean to say the things she had had said that morning. She shouldn't have been so tough on her. She was only four after all. So innocent, naive, oblivious to the bad things that happen in life. She just didn't understand. It wasn't her fault. She was just scared for her mother, as was Satsuki. She should have tried to understand what Mei was going through better. Even if Mei could be an annoying brat sometimes, she was still her little sister,and sisters are supposed to look out for each other. Now she was god knows where.

_"Mei,I'm so sorry, please be okay."_ Satsuki thought, her pulse racing.

"Mei!" She called once more hoping for an answer as she went further up the road. Nothing.  
She now resorted to asking other villagers, starting with a man who was gardening on a hill.

"Excuse me, hello?" Satsuki called.

"Yeah." he answered.

"I'm looking for my sister. Did you happen to see a little girl pass this way?"

"Let's see, a little girl? Nope, I don't think so. I would have noticed."

Satsuki was more anxious than ever. Even when asking other people, she wasn't getting any luck.

"I'll try the other road."

She pelted up the hill, and looked at the roads. Still no sign of Mei. She did however, see the sun setting, which was a beautiful sight actually, and Satsuki wished she could admire it, except Mei was more important, and what's a sunset without someone you love to share it with?

"Are you sure that this is the way she came?" The man asked.

"I don't know." Satsuki answered before dashing off again.

As the sky got darker, Satsuki started to run even faster, go even farther, become more scared, and more guilty.

"Mei!" She called much louder than she had when previously calling for her. Satsuki's breathing grew heavy, and her legs became tired. Just for a couple of seconds, she took a break to catch her breath. She heard the sound of a tractor coming. She knew this was another opportunity to ask where Mei might be, so without thinking, she ran right in front of the tractor's path.

"Stop, please, stop!" She yelled.

The young man driving the tractor immediately stopped the tractor, which ended up inches away from Satsuki.

"Are you crazy?!" The man cried.

Satsuki didn't listen.

"I'm looking for my little sister. Have you seen a girl walking this way?"

The young man and woman that was in the tractor with him got concerned looks on their faces.

"Is she lost?" The woman asked.

"I think she's trying to walk to the hospital. She's only four-years-old." Satsuki replied.

The man turned to face the woman.

"I didn't see her, did you?"

"No. We just came from the hospital and there was no sign of a little girl on the road."

Satsuki felt her heart melting inside her chest, but she decided she better not pin her sorrow on two strangers.

"Okay." she nodded, backing up to let them continue "thanks."

"Wait, where'd you say you're from?" Asked the man.

"Matsugo." Satsuki answered.

"Matsugo?!"

"A four-year-old couldn't walk this far!" whispered the woman.

Satsuki just hung her head down, not saying anymore

"Well, good luck. Hope you find her."

the tractor then continued on it's way  
Well, at least they were worried too, and wished her good luck in finding her, even if they couldn't help. She would just have to keep searching.

"Satsuki!" Kanta cried as he rode his bike down the road.

"Kanta!" She cried back as she noticed Kanta on his bike coming towards her. She ran in his direction.

"Find her?"

"No. I guess you didn't either."

Satsuki shook her head.

"My dad's got a bunch of people looking for her. I could ride my bike to the hospital for you." Kanta offered. Satsuki thought it was nice of Kanta to do that after getting off on the wrong foot when the two first met. Maybe not all boys were stupid after all.

"Be sure to check everywhere okay?" She reminded him.

"A little while ago, they found a sandal in the pond."

This struck Satsuki like an arrow. A drop of cold sweat fell down her face. In a panic, she quickly heading over to the pond, while Kanta continued searching with his bike.

"They don't know for sure if it's Mei's sandal!" Kanta called after her, but by this time she was too far to hear.

_"Please Mei, don't be dead!"_ Satsuki pleaded in her head.

As Satsuki ran to the pond, she was trying desperately to fight back tears. Mei couldn't swim, and she couldn't pull herself out of a deep pond. Satsuki didn't look at or respond to anyone who passed by her. She just had to know Mei was safe. Her legs were killing her and she could barely feel them anymore. As she put her head down to catch her breath again, sweat dripped of her face. After Mei was found, she just wanted to fall on her cot, and sleep for a year. As much as her body told her to stop and give up, she kept fighting back. She wasn't about to lose her little sis. She looked down at her feet, which were beyond dirty.  
_"Stupid sandals!" _she thought before taking them off. She continued to run bare-footed, clutching a sandal in either hand. Her feet were less sore now thanks to the sandals being off, but the rocks and dirt on the road certainly didn't do them justice. She didn't care though. Mei was the only thing on her mind right now.  
Kanta was right. There was a bunch of people at the pond. Every single spot around the pond had people desperately searching for Mei. A lot of people had fishing poles to see what other items they could find that Mei might have been carrying. Satsuki was face to face with her grandmother right when she arrived. She had a sandal in her hand, which was not a good sign.

"Here, is this Mei's?" Her grandmother asked with a little more than anxiety in her voice.

She held the sandal in her palms, which were dirty and trembling. The sandal was small, pink, and had a flower in the middle of the straps. Satsuki's eyes widened. There was no denying it. This was Mei's sandal. She had drowned. Satsuki's throat grew tight, her nose began to run, and her eyes began to water more than they had before when searching for Mei. Her sister, dead. Her closest family member. Her best friend. And it was all her fault. The thing that tugged at Satsuki's heart the most were the things she had said to her before she drowned. That was the very last time she would see her. She was supposed to protect her, and this was her fate. All she wanted to do was see her mom again, and this is what she got for it. For a moment she pretended it was some other little girl's sandal so she wouldn't have to handle the truth, but she knew she had too. Satsuki didn't want anyone else to suffer through this. Least of all her grandmother. If she said yes, her grandmother would break down, and she wouldn't be able to handle that. They would find Mei's body, and Satsuki would be forced to suffer through more heartbreak and guilt. She had to do this to make sure nobody else felt what she was going through right now.

"It's not her's." she lied.

Her grandmother was relieved. And Satsuki wanted to keep it that way. She collapsed to the ground, panting like crazy, her palms sweaty and dirt on her face. Her grandmother collapsed next to her, still having that look of relief on her face.

"Oh thank goodness! I was positively certain that sandal belonged to Mei."

Satsuki heard what the others were saying. They all believed she was still alive. And if only Satsuki believed that too. If only it were true. She kept her face to the ground so no one would see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept on wiping her face, hoping people would believe it was just the dirt she was trying to wipe off. Satsuki looked up at the spirit tree. The one where Totoro and the other forest spirits lived in. She got up and started walking towards it. Satsuki wanted to see Mei again. To hug her and tell her she was sorry for what happened to her, to tell her that she's always loved her and that she was going to miss her so much. She just wanted to see her cheerful smile again. They could just be happy together, and play with Totoro and the spirits. The after life sounded like a wonderful thing compared to the evil things that happen in the world. Maybe she could see Totoro and ask him to take her to see Mei one last time. She ran off, and left everyone for the last time.

"Satsuki!" her grandmother called, but she didn't look back once.

She had made up her mind. She was going to see Totoro and say goodbye to Mei before she crossed over. She hurried over to the tree of life. She didn't know what made her turn to Totoro, but the big creature had become her friend, and it was a spirit, so maybe it knew how to get to Mei.

"Please, let me in to see Totoro. I want to see my sister. I want to tell her I'm sorry and say goodbye to her."

She crawled into the tunnel of weeds, and made her way inside the tree. Of course she saw some soot gremlins on her way in. She didn't mind. She was now used to having those little guys around. She finally saw a red light at the end of the tunnel. She headed towards it. On her way though, she tripped over a root, falling into the tree, and landing on Totoro's giant, fluffy, belly. It was actually quite comfortable, and made a great trampoline.

"Totoro!" She said as she was now on top of the fuzzy spirit. She climbed farther up, so she was face to face with it. The furry giant opened its eyes a bit.

"Totoro, Mei's gone. I need to see her again before she leaves. Can you take me to her?" She asked the spirit. Tears were forming in her eyes again.

"Please Totoro, it's my fault, and I want to be with her again. She's my sister. I didn't know what else to do." Satsuki buried her face in her hands and started weeping.

Totoro looked at her and widened its eyes in curiosity. This is what human's do when they're sad. They're face leaks. What did she mean Mei was gone, though? Totoro knew exactly where she was. She was soon to be reunited with her mom. And soon Satsuki would be too. Totoro was protecting them and making sure they were safe until it was their time to go and be with their mother. Mei would never leave. She was waiting for Satsuki. So she her mom, and her sister could all be in a wonderful place, and watch over their loved ones. Totoro wrapped its giant paw around Satsuki, and hugged her to its chest. Totoro's chest felt so warm and comforting. Satsuki could just fall asleep there. She looked up at Totoro and saw it had a friendly smile on its face. If then let out a loud roar, blowing Satsuki's hair back. She held on to Totoro as it bounced up, carrying her in its paw. She looked up and down the tree as her and Totoro kep on going higher. Satsuki wasn't afraid of heights, but she probably would of been nervous if Totoro wasn't around. When she felt its paw on her, and clinging onto its chest, she felt safer. It bounced out of the hole in the tree, then ran up it, still holding on to Satsuki. They were now at the top of the tree. Satsuki loved the view from up here. If was a beautiful sight, and she had Totoro to share it with. The raccoon-bear like creature let out another giant roar. Satsuki saw the cat bus come running towards the tree. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the giant feline.

"No one else can see it can they?" Satsuki asked.

The cat jumped to the top of the tree, and turned to Satsuki. The furry door opened, and Totoro placed a paw on Satsuki's back, letting her know she could go inside. Now she understood. The bus would take her to Mei. Totoro grinned playfully. Satsuki nodded and stepped inside. The forest spirits couldn't talk, but Satsuki seemed to understand what they were trying to tell her by their faces and body expressions. Kind of like how a person understands what their dog wants by what it does. It wasn't a big bus at all, but did the comfy ness ever make up for that. The bus felt furry and ticklish on her feet. She let her feet sink into the fur, a warm feeling penetrating them. She sat down on the seat, which she also let herself sink into. She was enjoying every second of this. Who ever thought a bus could be so cuddly? When she looked out the window, she saw the cat's ears twitching. It occurred to her she was at the front of the bus. She heard a noise outside that she recognized from when Mei and her first saw Totoro together. It was the sign on the cat's forehead. It was changing to the location it was going to take Satsuki. And that location was: to Mei. No street, place, building, anything. Just, to Mei. The bus let out a loud meow that made the whole neighbourhood shake. Well, to Satsuki at least. No one else would be able to feel it. The cat then arched its back, preparing to run, and shot right down the tree. Satsuki caught a glimpse of Totoro waving at her, as if to say "_have_ _ a safe trip." _The cat bus sprinted across the field, not being bothered by its surroundings. And could that bus really run. Of course, having twelve legs was a huge advantage, but it had a big, long body, and was carrying about 80 pounds of an eleven-year-old girl inside of it. But Satsuki didn't question anything. This was the most fun she had had in her life. If this was the way to get to some sort of afterlife, then Satsuki was completely fine with death. Her eyes were opened wide, barely blinking for even a second, and she held a big smile on her face tasting the wind that was blowing in her direction, messing with her hair and the bus's fur. This beat any ride at an amusement park hands down. She then noticed her grandmother and some local villagers down below. They were not just looking for Mei now, but also for Satsuki. She wanted to cry knowing what she was putting them through, but they were soon out of her sight as the bus was zooming past everything. You couldn't even count to two and still be looking at the same thing while riding the spirit. The cat didn't even seem to be bothered by the water it ran through. It raced through the dark forest, its eyes lighting up so the path was clear, but it didn't take long for Satsuki to realize this wasn't a path. The cat was literally running through a bunch of trees, that were now parting!

"The trees are parting!" Satsuki exclaimed.

This was amazing. She wished someone would believe her if she told them about all this. Of course they would just shake it off as a kid's wild imagination, but Satsuki could care less. At least she got to experience something she was pretty sure most people would never get to. Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, the cat jumped out of the trees, rushed down the path, ignoring the barking dog chained up outside a house, and climbed up a telephone pole, and was now walking on the wire. Their weight wasn't pushing it down at all. The cat just kept running on it as easily as a spider with its eight middle legs stretched out, letting its front and back legs do the work. Satsuki now wondered how far the bus had taken her. Her body was feeling faint, as if she wasn't present in the world anymore. Like she was entering some sort of spirit realm.

Mei sat by the spirit statues holding onto the corn she brought with her into the spirit world. She was waiting for Satsuki to find her after Totoro told her they would go to a wonderful place where they would be able to see their mom again. Mei sighed. She knew her time was growing late, and that she would have to cross over soon, but she didn't want to do that without Satsuki. She didn't mean to have something bad happen to her along the way. She was sure it was just a little pond. She had tried to get out of it, but she knew she couldn't swim. As she looked up at the surface of the pond while she felt get breath slipping away, letting go of the corn, she thought of Satsuki, grandma, and dad. They would be so sad. But waiting here for her sister was a lot nicer than what she had just experienced. She then heard a voice she was sure was Satsuki's. She stood up, looking around, just to be sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Satsuki!" She called hoping her sister would call for her back.

"Where are you?!"

"Mei!"

Mei looked up. It was the huge furry, cat bus that was always grinning, climbing across the telephone wire. The cat jumped off it, and floated down, using its body as a parachute. It landed right in front of Mei. The impact caused Mei's feet to come off the ground a bit. Bits of the ground went up with her. When her feet touched the ground again, she looked over the cat's giant head, where the front windows were. There was Satsuki. She was really here!

"Satsuki!" She cried.

Satsuki ran down the stairs, out of the bus, and ran towards Mei. She threw her arms around her sister and hugged her, who was hugging her back.

"You're here." She never wanted to let go of her sister. She knew this was just Mei's spirit, but she still felt so alive. And Satsuki could see her!

"I'm sorry I went and drowned like that, Satsuki." Mei sobbed, burying her face into her sister's torso. Satsuki's face grew wet from her now running tears. Mei shouldn't be the one apologizing, she should. She was the one that yelled at Mei, and made her run off in the first place. And now she was dead,and this would be the last time Satsuki got to see her.

"No, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If it hadn't been for me, you'd still be alive. We could be eating dessert right now. I'm such a terrible sister. I just want to tell you I'm sorry, Mei. I didn't mean to say what I said. I was just worried about mom."

"It's ok." Mei faintly replied.

"No, it's not, Mei. You're dead!" Satsuki pouted. She continued to sob. She wanted to hang on to her sister forever. To never let her leave. Even if it meant staying in one spot for the rest of her life.

She looked at the corn that Mei held in her hands. That was it.

"You were going to deliver the corn to mom at the hospital weren't you?"

Mei nodded, teary eyed.

The cat creature opened its large mouth and meowed. The bar on its forehead switched to a different location, and Satsuki knew what it was right away. The hospital where their mother was!

"You're going to take us to the hospital?!" Satsuki asked with excitement in her voice.

The bus just smiled, indicating the answer. Satsuki hugged the cat's face, feeling the warm fur on her cheek.

"Thank you!" She shouted.

The cat rolled its eyes upward as Satsuki proceeded to laugh.  
The next thing the girls knew, they were on a fluffy bus ride to see their mother, for the last time in Satsuki's case. Satsuki knew these moments would be the last she would get to spend with her sister, so she wanted to save them for as long as possible.

In the hospital, the girl's mother was laying in bed with the little strength she had left, while their father sat beside her, cooling the two of them with a fan. Mother knew her time would come soon, but she needed to stay optimistic for her husband. He needed all the encouragement he could get, having to look after the girls on his own. She decided maybe it would be best not to tell him about her bad condition. She tried to think of the most convincing thing to say:

"Honey, I'm sorry." she managed to say between coughs. "I don't know why the hospital sent a telegram, It was just a cold." she came up with. It broke her heart having to lie to one of the people in her life she loved the most. It really did. But there was no point in telling him what was going to happen to her overnight. He was going to be a single father now, and the last thing she wanted was to see him devastated before she passed on. The next thing that came to her mind was Satsuki and Mei. They would have a much harder time coping with her death than their father would. They were just children, after all. And children needed two parental figures to look after them, teach them, and help them grow into respected people.

"I hope it didn't upset the girls too much. I've caused them enough grief as it is."

"When they see you're alright, they'll be fine. We'll just have to wait a little longer for our weekend together. Don't worry. We've made it this far." her husband smiled. This caused her to smile, even if she wasn't smiling inside. Seeing that smile on his face was all she needed right now. Reminding her that he would be fine. That he loved the girls just as much as she did, and that he was going to take care of them, and be the best father he could be to them. If only what she said were true. But there would be no weekend together. The thought of her husband waking up the next morning to see her limp body still in bed made her want to cry her eyes out, but she needed to stay strong for her soulmate. When she closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep that night, she wanted to remember that smile. Have it locked away in her head when she die, and watch over him. Always looking forward to seeing it on him and the girls. She started thinking about how tough they were. Satsuki was so mature for her age. Always so protective of Mei. Taking on the big sister role. And Mei, so cheerful and always having a sunny outlook on things. Like most young children, enjoying the sweet gifts life had to offer.

"The girls act so strong, but I think it's been harder then they let on. Especially Satsuki. She tries so hard to act so adult." She didn't ask for much out of Satsuki, yet she was still doing all she could for her family. Mother knew she was lucky to be blessed with her and Mei. She couldn't ask for better daughters.

"That's true." Father nodded.

"I can't wait until I get better! When I get home I'm going to spoil those girls rotten!" She beamed keeping her positive, upbeat attitude. If she could have lived to see their new home, she would definitely spoil them. She felt she owed it to them after all they'd done for her. If only.

Father let out a heartily chuckle, unaware of who was outside the window, looking down from the tree branch.

Satsuki and Mei sat on the tree branch high above the ground, the light through the hospital window shining in the warm, summer's night.

"Look at mom, she's laughing!" Mei exclaimed with childlike glee.

"Yeah. She and you will have to go soon, won't you?" Asked Satsuki, sadly.

Mei turned to Satsuki with a confused look on her face. Why had Satsuki been saying only her and mom would be going to a wonderful place? Satsuki would be coming too, if she wanted, that is. "What do you mean, me and mom? You're going to come too Satsuki, aren't you?" She asked. Satsuki looked down at her younger sibling, her face looking just as innocent and curious as Mei's. "Well can she?" She asked the cat bus. "Totoro said she could if she wanted."

Totoro spoke to Mei. From what Satsuki could tell, Totoro only made animal noises, and body gestures. But from the time spent with the forest beast, the two had gotten to understand it, and Mei seemed to be the one with the strongest communication with it, so maybe she could directly understand what Totoro wanted to say to her. But what did she mean she could go too? Satsuki was living, Mei wasn't and their mom wasn't going to be for much longer either. She figured Mei didn't understand. "Mei, I'm so sorry. I can't go with you."

"Yes you can! Totoro said you could come with us if you wanted! Isn't that right?" She turned her head to the cat.

"I could go with you if I chose too?" She asked the bus. The bus nodded, and was oddly enough, still grinning. Did that thing ever stop smiling? Satsuki thought hard about the offer. She could leave her short lived life behind and go to the afterlife to be with Mei, and their mother, or stay behind with the other people in her life. Her grandmother, her father, and for some reason, Kanta. She knew she should choose the latter, but the innocent, childish, dependant look in Mei's eyes told Satsuki her sister needed her more than anything.

"Alright, I'll come with you." she smiled.

Mei's mouth opened wide into a huge smile, and she hugged her sister.

"We're going to be with mom, Satsuki! We're going to be with mom!"

Satsuki returned the hug, admiring her sister's spirit, even in death.

"But what about dad and grandma?" Satsuki asked.

"We can watch over them, and see them everyday."

"Good. Daddy's going to need guardian angels, you know."

"Yeah." Mei agreed, bringing her head uptown look into her sister's eyes, tears in both pairs of them.

Mei looked down at her corn next to her on the treebranch. "There's one last thing we have to do first." She said picking it up. She gad come to bring her mother the corn, and that's exactly what she was going to do. She didn't lose her life for nothing. She began to right something on the corn.

"What are you writing, Mei?"

"You'll see."

"I didn't even know you could write." She had read Mei's printing before and to be honest, it wasn't what you would necessarily call good. To be fair though, she was only four, and four year olds aren't exactly known for being the neatest writers in the world. Their father had been teaching her some things though, so it wouldn't surprise her if Mei did know how to spell pretty well.

"Daddy taught me."

Yep, that was it.

After she was done writing it, she looked at the window sill.

"I'm going to hurry up and get well!" Mother exclaimed.

"That's the spirit!"

Mother could feel herself growing weaker, and losing the strength to stay awake. Right as she was starting to close her eyes, something flashed in the corner of them. She looked in the direction of the window. Father followed his wife's eyes. Outside the window, was a fresh piece of corn. The moonlight shining down on it made it seem more delicate. But there was no doubt something extraordinary about this corn. It looked so pure. As if it came from the heavens. And it suddenly appearing there added to the mysteriousness of it. Father picked it up, and examined it a bit. He looked around for anything that would have put it there, expecting to find some sort of animal below the window or in the bushes. Nothing. "Who left this?" He wondered. Mother continued to gaze out the window, curiously, when something caught her eye. She could make out something in the tree. The night made it hard to see exactly what it was. She squinted, the yellow light in the hospital, and the light from the moon contributing. She could make out two white, ghostly figures. Pal most as if she was seeing angels. And behind the figures was what seemed to be a giant, furry, multiple legged beast. The figures looked all too familiar. The taller one had a slender shape, was bare-footed, and it looked like it had a dark dress on. The smaller one was slightly chubby, had big, fluffy Pom Poms in it's hair, and wore a frilly pink dress. They looked like the shapes of little girls. About eleven and four years old. Mother recognized them right away.

"Mei?! Satsuki?!" She asked with concern in her voice. What would they be doing all the way here at this time of night? But that's not the only thing that startled her. They appeared to be transparent, and their faces were becoming more visible as Mother was becoming more tired, allowing her to see their beautiful smiles. Then there was that creature behind them, clinging on to the branch, its tail gently curled around the tree trunk.

Father must have heard her gasp, because he turned his head and asked "What is it?"

"Look! Up in the tree!"

Father did as his wife told him to. He didn't see anything.

"Where?"

"On the branch!"

He took another look. He still saw nothing but a dark tree branch.

"I don't see anything, honey. You feeling alright?"

"You mean you can't see them?"

Father shook is head "sorry."

Mother didn't respond. She continued to stare at the two figures that she was sure were her daughters. They looked so precious. Almost as if they were angels watching over her and her husband. Mother wasn't sure why, but she perceived this as a sign. Maybe Satsuki and Mei were angels, and had their own guardian spirits watching over them, keeping them safe, and guiding them to a better place. And now they were doing the same thing for their parents. Come to think of it, sometimes at night, when the lights were off, and everything was calm and quiet, she remembered occasionally hearing the sound of little paws hitting the floor, scampering around. She thought they were mice at first, but the presence she sensed was something different than a simple rodent. It was as if they were trying to tell her something. One night she thought she had heard a faint whisper that said "The girls are your guardian angels, just as we are theirs. You're very lucky you know." This was shocking to her, but sweet. She didn't think she deserved Satsuki and Mei as her guardian angels, but she knew they deserved these little guys that she believed she had made a connection with. She got the message. Satsuki and Mei were her angels and were waiting for her. And when they were together they would watch over their loved ones and she would become her husband's angel. Her husband couldn't see them because he wasn't supposed too. It wasn't his time yet.

"I thought I saw Satsuki and Mei smiling at us from up in that tree. Maybe I'm just seeing things." she lied.

Father would have though that was the case, if it weren't for the writing he noticed on the side of the corn. He recognized the printing. It was Mei's! He was strangely enough, able to read her printing. Spending a significant amount of time with her drawing pictures and watching her print her name certainly paid off. It read:"For mommy. Love Satsuki and Mei. We're waiting for you and we cain't wait to see you again. Tell daddy we love him too." He smiled. She must have seen some sort of sign only she could see. That must have been why he didn't see anything. But how exactly did it get over here? He decided it was best not to question that. With their family, he believed anything was possible.

"It sounds crazy, but maybe you did. Look at this."

She looked at the corn. So she was right. The spirits were talking to her, and wanted her to know the girls were alright and would be waiting. She sat back down on the bed.

"Honey, I love you so much. I love you and the girls more than anything. You know that, don't you?" She looked him in the eyes, knowing this would be the last time he would hear this.

"Of course I do. Anyone who looked at us could see that. I love you and them more than anything too." He smiled.

She smiled back at him. Then, She gingerly laid herself back down in the bed, and rested her head on the pillow, slowly closing her eyes, and let herself slip away. She felt her husband pulling the blanket over her. He kissed her on the cheek before turning out the lights, walking out of the room, and quietly closing the door behind him.

In no time, Satsuki and Mei were sitting on the back seat of the bus on their way to the afterlife, enjoying the warmth and cozy ness it provided. Neither of them were scared now. Satsuki was looking forward to seeing her mother again, but thought of the people who would be searching for them. Her grandma, the villagers, and even Kanta. She had warmed up to the boy in the last few days, and was really going to miss him. She looked next to her, where Mei was sitting, an innocent, big smile on her face. How she could be this happy even when they were dead was a mystery to her. But that's what she liked about Mei so much. Even in the toughest situations, the girl could always put a smile on Satsuki's face.

"Hey, Mei?"

Her sister turned to face her "Yeah, Satsuki?"

"Do you think mom will be alright now, knowing we're going to be here for her?"

Mei nodded.

"And what about dad?"

"We'll watch over him. He'll be okay."

She felt better knowing that her sister thought that. But she needed to know for sure about everyone else. She got up, and ran to the front of the bus so its head was just outside the window she was at.

"Hey, do you think before we go you could take us home to see our grandma one last time?"

She called out to it. It meowed loudly back to her, and Satsuki took that as a yes.

She went back and took her seat beside her sister again.

"Satsuki?"

"What is it, Mei?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being the best big sister ever." She threw her arms around Satsuki's waist, rested her head in her lap, and laid herself down on the seat. Satsuki pet her sister's hair a bit.

"You're welcome."

"You didn't have to come with me you know."

Hearing these words made Satsuki's heart sting. Her sister wasn't thinking about herself. She could have easily rejected to offer of giving her life away to be with her and their mother, and Mei wouldn't have even minded it. She hugged her sister harder.

"Yeah, I know. But you needed me Mei. I couldn't have said no."

She laid down on the seat too, her arms still wrapped around her sister. The two of them Seemed to fall asleep for the rest of the way. As she fell asleep, Satsuki could feel her soul leaving her body. She let herself peacefully pass away next to her sister. The bus kept running on its twelve legs, it's eyes shining like headlights in the warm night, bringing the children's souls back to their home to see their loved ones once more before crossing over.

"Satsuki! Mei!" Grandma called again and again. They had been searching for the past hour after Satsuki had disappeared, and no luck whatsoever. "How could I have lost Satsuki like that?! Wasn't it bad enough losing Mei?!" She asked herself, about to break down. She was sure Satsuki would have come back after running off in the tall grass. She heard the rustling of grass behind her. She turned around to see Kanta riding his bike to her.

"Did you find them?"

Kanta shook his head.

Tears started forming in Grandma's eyes.

"Maybe they'll be coming up the road right might have been at the hospital. "

"I just hope you're right, Kanta." Grandma sighed, with sadness in her voice.

"C'mon. Let's go look!" He started away on his bike.

"Slow down a bit, Kanta!" She called to him.

He pulled the brakes, and looked behind him to see the elderly woman trying to keep up.

"Oops, sorry. Guess I should probably walk my bike." He apologized.

The two of them slowly walked up the dirt road, hoping for the best. They stopped when they were a little ways up it.

"Let's wait here, Kanta." Grandma suggested.

Kanta nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes had passed when Grandma spoke up.

"Kanta, I don't think they would have reached the hospital that quickly."

"Well, maybe their dad found them and is bringing them back."

"Perhaps." Grandma admired the boys hope. He could be a handful sometime's but he was a good kid. And she thought it was awfully nice of him to help them search, and he seemed to be showing a large amount of concern for Satsuki and Mei. The least she could do was acknowledge that for him.

"Thank you Kanta. You've been a big help."

"Don't mention it."

"You seem to be worried and awful lot about Satsuki. Something you're not telling me?" Grandma teased.

"Hey! I don't like her like that!" Kanta knew that wasn't entirely true. Over the time she had been here, Satsuki had grown on him, and there was something about her he was starting to like. She was pretty, yes. Wierd, but pretty. But there was something else. Maybe it was her awkwardness or how she cared so much about her sister. He wasn't sure when he started to feel like that, but it was probably that day when it was raining, and she brand his umbrella back to him after he had lent it to the girls. She really was a nice girl,many he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, or her sister.

"Why not? She sure is pretty." She continued to tease a bit.

Kanta just scowled at her.

"Oh, Kanta." She laughed.

Kanta looked down at his feet, then up at the night sky. He started counting the stars for some reason. He guessed it was because he was bored, and worried. The stars could possibly help clear his thoughts. Besides, he thought they were kind of nice, anyway. He must have counted about twenty one of them when he saw something moving. Well, two things moving actually. They didn't look like any type of star to him. They looked much more beautiful than stars. They even twinkled more than them, too.

"Look!" He tugged at her sweater and pointed to whatever it was "Up there!"  
Grandma looked to where Kanta's finger was pointing.

"Why It's a shooting star!"

"No, There's more than one, and I think they're something else."

Grandma looked harder. The did appear to be something else. They looked so pure, nothing like she'd ever seen before. Like angels. They stopped moving right above them. As if they were going to specifically her and Kanta. Maybe they were. Maybe they were for them to see only. But as they were now right above them, they looked more clear. Grandma got a better look, and jumped back, startling Kanta.

"What is it?!" He cried.

Grandma could barely speak. What she had just seen in the sky looked all to familiar. There was no doubting it. She tried to spit out the words.

" Th-th-those two fi-fi-figures we saw..."

"What about them?"

"They were S-S-Satsuki and Mei!"

"What?!"

Kanta looked closer too. The tallest figure seemed to be waving at him,smiling. Satsuki! It was really her! But how could that be possible? Kanta thought about it, and looked back at Grandma.

"I see them too! They're like angels!"

Grandma smiled at him.

"Maybe it's a sign that say they are angels. The best angels I could ask for."

Kanta didn't think she knew they were literally angels now, but it was probably better that way. It was better that they're grandma was able to see this with a smile on her face rather than sorrow. Kanta doubted Satsuki and Mei would want to see her upset. Besides, even when they were alive, they we're angels in their grandmother's eyes. And in Kanta's eyes, the best friends anyone could ask for. Kanta was glad he was able to meet them, and now, seeing them so beautiful and happy like this, didn't make him sad at all. He just laughed and waved back up at them.

"Something tells me they're going to be just fine." Grandma said.

Kanta agreed with her.

"Yeah, they are."

Satsuki and Mei were now being lifted higher into the air, the world below them getting smaller and smaller. Grandma and Kanta were now fading from their sight, still waving. Satsuki looked at Kanta for the final time.

"Never change." She whispered.

"Bye granny, I love you! I'll miss you!" Mei called down below.

Satsuki and Mei were blinded by a light in the sky shining down on them. Inside it was what appeared to be a beautiful lady that had passed on at the hospital waiting for them.

"I think It's time to go now, Mei." She took her sister's small hand, softly squeezing it. Her sister squeezed back.

"Look, Mommy's in there waiting for us! Let's go!"

The two of them were floating upward, reaching out for their mother's loving arms. Satsuki caught a glimpse of the place they were going to.

"I think we're going to like it there, Mei."

"Do you know what it's like?"

"It's wonderful." Satsuki answered.

"Totoro helped us get here didn't he? He's our guardian angel, you know."

On the top of the spirit tree, there sat a furry raccoon-bear creature named Totoro, and umbrella in its paw, with a smaller creature perched on top of the umbrella, and another small creature on the right side of it. It looked up at the light in the sky, where the girls were now being reunited with their mother. Totoro was glad the girls had gotten to the better place and were able to be with their mother again. It had gotten attached to the girls and not having them around anymore would be sad. But Totoro was their guardian spirit, and it needed to watch over them during their time in the neighbourhood. The girls needed an angel, and Totoro came to them. Totoro never truly understood the way human's minds worked, but it did know that they needed people they loved in their life. Even if they die, they need to look out for the ones they love. That's what being a guardian was all about. That's what Totoro found so interesting about humans. The creature would never forget that night when they planted that tree. That tree would grow in their backyard, as a reminder of true friendship,innocence, and love. Something Totoro shared with the girls. It wasn't just their neighbour, it was their guardian angel.


End file.
